47th Annual Hunger Games: No Oasis
by Windcaster
Summary: The 47th Annual Hunger Games will pull out all the stops to make this one the best yet. Told through the eyes of Tribute Diego Aquilo, and a few others.
1. Stealing A Flower

**CHAPTER 1**

Today the Reapings will happen, and lives will be changed. I hate them, the Games, and The Capitol. Most likely we will have some 12 year old boy and girl get reaped and taken, only to die in the bloodbath by the hands of some 17 year old Career. I can't handle it. Just watching it makes me sick.

I make my way towards the center of town with Anna Bloom, the only person I have left in my life. Two years ago, my family died when my house collapsed in a fire. I was the only person who made it out. All I had was the clothes on my back, and my now dead brother's worn and torn cloak. Anna was there for me every step of the way finding a job, a home, food, etc. She is all I have in the world.

We have our fingers pricked and go our separate ways into the group of people. There the escort, Caius Arbor, greets us in traditional fashion. I block out everything he says, since personally I just don't care. That is until I hear who is reaped as female tribute of District 7.

"Anna Bloom!"

I stand there watching as she goes up. This can't be happening. All I want to do is cradle up in a ball and die. Nobody volunteers for her. Nobody will. Nobody wants to when they're all safe one more year from death. It's then that I decide to offer myself up when Caius asks for male tributes. Anna looks at me with shock, as does everyone else. I owe her everything, even my life.

"What is your name young man?" He asks in his Capitol accent.

I let out my name as a breeze passes by.

"Diego Aquilo"

**Author's Note: Diego Aquilo may sound too Spanish, but Aquilo is Ancient Roman for Northwesterly Wind. Which makes sense since District 7 is in the Northwest on most maps. Anna Bloom is named because since District 7 is known for lumber, and I thought "well there has to be plants and flowers with the trees so…" Also be nice for this is my first story and review please.**


	2. Haven't Even Entered Hell Yet

_Diego Aquilo _The train ride lasts to eternity. Anna doesn't dare speak to me. She must be furious with me considering the angry death stare I'm getting. Lucas Scia and Lana Lada walk in while Anna, Caius, and I are eating. Lucas tells me that he is to be my individual mentor and Lana is Anna's, however they both will advise us at the same time. I stare at the plate in front of with my eyes on the dessert, but my mind is spaced out. The smell of searing flesh and scorching wood comes back. The red-hot flames gulfing all around, and the gasping in thick black air return. The pain and feeling of a thousand knives in my arm, and my barely audible scream under the crumbling ceiling enters my mind one again. It takes all that I can to sprint into my room and collapse on the bed. We haven't even entered hell yet, and already I'm tortured.

_Anna Bloom_

The flashbacks have seemed to come back. Usually I would go and comfort him but I can't. How can I? How can he just offer himself up to Death like that? I've spent 2 years trying to keep him going, keep him alive, and he just goes and wastes all of it just like that? Doesn't he understand? Doesn't he get why I've spent so much time on him? I guess he doesn't ….. He never will

**This story will get longer once it gets to the training session and the Arena. Do you have any ideas on the Arena or the Mutts? Anyone want to help with the clothing? Also, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if someone is reading this. PLEASE!**


	3. Making Amends

_Diego Aquilo_

It is about early morning when I get out of my bed. The sun is only just coming through the window, and there is dead silence all throughout the train. The irony of what I just said hits me, dead silent. Anna and I are on our way to death right now. Is she still not going to speak to me, or is she over it now? I guess there is only one way to find out. I step out of my room, and there she is sitting there at the table alone. I walk up to the table, sit down in the chair next to her, and slide my chair as close as it can get.

"Hey", I say.

She says nothing back.

"Listen Anna, I know your upset, but that doesn't mean you can't talk to me. You're my friend, and I'm yours so please talk," I plead with her.

_Anna Bloom_

"You're stupid Diego," he stares at me, his big brown eyes look hurt and confused, "For two years, I've been helping you with everything, and you just throwing it all away. How could you do such a thing to me?"

He shakes his head and looks down, his dark hair all in his face. He started to speak again. "Nothing would have existed without you. I would have slumped into a deep depression, gone insane, and died alone without you. I owe you my life."

I wish he hadn't of said that.

"I forgive you."

It seems to have lifted his spirits some.

_Diego A._

"I think we should come up with a plan."


	4. Reapings Recap

_Anna Bloom_

Diego is just about ready to tell me his plan when we are interrupted by Lucas and Lana.

"I hope we're not interrupting something important," Lana utters, "but we need to take a look at the other districts Reapings since we did not get a chance last night."

You better not blame Diego for that Ms. Lada. Just try to.

We sit on the chairs and look at the screen, observing all of our soon opponents.

From **District 1 **is a girl named **Shine** and a boy named **Grand**, both volunteer.

**District 2**'s volunteers are named **Helen** and **Aro**. Helen fought a girl before she got on stage and nobody dared to get in Aro's way.

**District 3 **had no volunteers.A short girl with crazy hair, and a tall boy with ragged hair and thick glasses named **Alec Spencer **were reaped.

**District 4**'s volunteers were **Caspian Seaton** and **Marina Brooke. **

**District 5 **reaped **Madison Ferris **and a 13 year boy with a broken arm.

**District 6 **reaped the **Warren **and** Evelyn Way **fraternal twins.

Their mother was very upset. After District 6,is us, **District 7. **There I am, my long distinctive curly brown hair in a ponytail, staring hard at Diego

. I was hoping desperately he would not get reaped. I don't even seem to notice that my name is called until after someone taps me on the shoulder. Diego is in shock. He looks unreachable, almost dead, and then he volunteers with no hesitation. There went my hope.

**District 8** is unmemorable.

**District 9** reaped a red-head girl named **Caitlin Jayne,** and a tough looking , dark-blonde haired guy named **Ryan Simmons**.

**District 10 **reaped **Daniel Fink**, and sad 12 year old girl, who no one volunteers for.

**District 11 **receives **Planter Lloyd **and **Willow** **Grain.**

Lastly,** District 12** receives **Eton Stone **and **Hazel** **Kellan.**

At the end, Diego looks at me and says, " By the looks of things, we've got our work cut out for us."


	5. The Chariot Awaits, But First

_Diego Aquilo_

I decided after our interruption, that I would save my plan for later. After I saw our fellow tributes on the screen, it helped a lot with it. I didn't get much time to think though, for we had to prepare to go on the chariots later on. Augusta, Benvolio, and Serah are my prep team. They are typical Capitol citizens and its insane how much work is done to me. I've neglected to take care of myself much since the incident. They mess around a lot with the hair on my head. Finally, they're done and my hair is basically the same just cut some and put back. Afterwards, I come in contact with my Stylist Evanna Raven. She is actually quite pretty. She isn't like every other stylist I've seen so far. She has long blonde hair down to her back that barely curls. She has ocean like eyes and is somewhat shorter than me. What is out of place for her, though, is a tattoo along her arm that is of black smooth vines, but they aren't very noticeable.

I ask, "Are you new?"

"No, I've been doing this for four years now. I'm leaving this year," she says in a soft voice.

I question her with, "Why?"

She answers, "Because I can, so what should I put you in for my final year?"

"Not a tree I hope," I joke

"No. I will definitely not do that. My replacement probably will. She has the creativity of a stump," she laughs.

I'm not too sure if she's joking or not though. She walks around for a while and I stop paying attention. Next thing I know there is a brown and green suit in front of me. The suit jacket look put together by vines, like on her arm, and the shirt is a lighter green reminiscent of leaves. The pants are brown as the bark on trees, and finally, the shoes are black as rich soil.

"I thought you said you weren't going to make me a tree."

"Well," she replies, "You're going to be symbolizing a tree, not actually be one."

I put it on.

"Ready?" she asks.

Ready," I say back


End file.
